Olive Enchanted
by Hypnosbutterfly
Summary: Olive gets enchanted. AHhhhhhh I actually added a chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

In which Olive does some thinking (for a change) and Mandy does a small amount of big magic

Olive Enchanted

Olive watched as her sister Hattie berated Ella for missing a spot on the carpet in the entrance hall of their splendid home. Olive squinted her eyes but she still couldn't see the dirt that was Hattie claimed was smeared all over the rug. Pulling out a small bag of sweets, Olive sat on the grand staircase and began stuffing her mouth while watching Ella and her sister argue. 

************************

"Do it again Ella." Hattie ordered with a malicious gleam in her eyes. 

Obedient as always, Ella ran the brush over the red and gold rug once and smirked. Hers was a dangerous game but it was play or pay with her sanity. 

"Again." commanded Hattie for the seventh time losing her patience. She tapped one silk slippered toe beneath Ella's nose as she again swiped sullenly at the invisible spot of dirt. 

"Uugh! You putrid child." Hattie screeched as a bit of soapy water splashed on her silk shoe. Putrid had been in the book her mother had made her read, she always had to read at least one book a month. "For that you will just have to clean up this mess!" She punctuated her words my kicking over the bucket of dirty water, sending a dark spreading stain across the floor and further soaking her shoes. 

As if the mess she had made of her shoes had been Ella's fault, she grabbed her stepsister by the hair and pulled her up. "Look what you caused! You will do as I say forever Ella and there is nothing you can do about it so stop playing these stupid games! Now get to work!" She stormed up the stairs, her long full skirts brushing the side of Olive's head as she passed. 

Seeing that Hattie was finished, Olive walked over to Ella and gathered her skirts up so she could crouch down. "Talk to me!" she ordered quietly, her piggy eyes fixed on Ella's face.

*************************

Olive listened to Ella tell the story of the twelve dancing princesses, but only half of her attention was on her stepsisters words. The other half of her attention was being spent in thought. Not a usual pastime for Olive to be sure. 

Olive was wondering, not for the first time, what made Ella obey them all so faithfully when it was obvious to even the densest people that she would have don't anything to run away. Was it that she was afraid to be alone? Olive was very afraid of being alone, she was afraid of a great deal of things.

Or was it because of that cook Mandy? Did she only stay because of her? Olive liked Mandy a lot; well at least she liked her cooking. She especially liked her sweets. 

Remembering the bag of sweets in her hand, Olive pulled some out and stuffed them into her mouth. A thought struck her and she chewed frantically so she could swallow quicker. She would just ask Ella why she obeyed her!

************************

Mandy walked into the entrance hall and saw Olive crouching next to Ella. Bustling over to them she heard the younger girl order Ella to tell her why she was obedient. The fairy cook looked around as Ella's face went as white as paper and pulled out her wand. Aiming at Olive, Mandy performed a charm to make her forget her wonderings and another to make sure she would never ask again. 

Ella looked gratefully at Mandy and went back to her work, leaving the fairy to worry about big magic...

Olive sat in her room staring out the window. Ever since that day four weeks ago, the day that Ella had been scrubbing the perfectly clean floors in the entrance hall, a strange tickling feeling in her brain had aggravated her to no end. It had started as a small bothersome sensation and now it was like a fire was burning through her. She couldn't stop asking questions. 

She wanted to know everything; wanted to learn as much as she could. Never before had she felt this way, always her concerns had been money and food, balls, parties, and marriages. Now she wondered about why? And what for? And howcome?

No one seemed to notice this change, her sister Hattie was too absorbed in herself; Olive had also realized of late that her sister wasn't a very nice person and couldn't care less what happened to anyone but herself. Her mother, Dame Olga, was too busy flitting from party to party and pining after her husband Sir Peter. In addition, Ella was too bust in the kitchen with that cook Mandy.

Olive was spending most of her time in her rooms, or in the farthest corners of the manor's library. She was reading better now, her eyes didn't strain as much and she no longer stumbled over the words. Always now, she kept a small dictionary in her pocket for when she came across a new word and these new words excited her. She didn't realize it, but she was learning, and even more, she was enjoying the learning. 

Today she was walking through the King's menagerie, looking at the exotic animals and brightly colored birds. Every few moments she had to stop and ask someone what kind of animal she was looking at and where it came from. 

Simon, the man who kept the birds, was always eager to help. "That's a cockatiel, pretty isn't she?" He said as she stopped to admire the lovely bird.

"Yes, I read about them in a book!" She said, "Thank you for being so patient with me Simon, I never knew so much about birds until you helped me." Olive pulled a small book from her bag and handed it to the man. "Here is the book you loaned me yesterday, it was very interesting."

"Finished already?" He asked smiling.

"Uh-huh, I couldn't put it down." Olive looked up as she heard the clock tower ring the noon hour. "Excuse me Simon, I must get home. Mother will be furious if I'm late!"

Olive ran at top speed down the road, hurrying home for lunch. With all of her wandering's and hours spent studying instead of her usual pastime of eating everything in sight, Olive had started losing weight. Not much, but enough to give her more energy and the strength to run.

****

Mandy watched from the window in the kitchens as Olive raced inside and heard her footsteps as she ran up the stairs. At first, she had fretted over what she had done. She had sworn off big magic, but she couldn't bear for anyone to find out her goddaughter's secret. All big magic has consequences she reminded herself. 

It seemed though that this particular big magic had done more good than she had intended. For weeks, she had wondered where young Olive was sneaking off to, and was surprised to find her in the library absorbed in a book. 

The energy she has gained along with her newfound want of knowledge has done her complexion good, Mandy reflected as Olive walked past the door towards the dining room in one of her finer gowns. Her hair had lost its dull cast and was fuller, her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Hattie will hate it when she notices, Mandy thought with a shake of her head. She was lucky that the magic hadn't gone the other way; Olive could have gotten even more stupid.

Hattie looked up from her place at the long elegant table set before her and her family. Her eyes widened as she Olive walk into the dining room and sit down, smiling happily as she brushed a long strand of windblown hair from her forehead. Hattie forced a stiff smile that was more a baring of teeth than a gesture of affection. "You look ill sister. Your face is so flushed and you seem somewhat giddy. Are you feeling alright?" She reached up a hand and patted her well-dressed wig. She had meant the words as a not so veiled insult but as usual, it soared over her dim-witted sibling's head. 

"Why would you think I am ill Hattie? I have been running." Absently, Olive spread her napkin over her lap. She looked past her sister at a tapestry hung on the wall behind her. She ate swiftly, but out of hunger, taking care not to make herself sick. She had done that before she remembered, but she had no idea now why anyone would want to do something like that. It seemed to her, as she sipped from her goblet and ignored her mother and sister who was talking about a succession of balls to be held at the palace, that her former existence was more of something she had read in a book than something she had experienced. 

Hattie watched Olive, mistaking her vacant look for stupidity. Hattie was clever, in her own way. She had had no trouble learning her lessons at Madame Edith's but she was more adept at causing trouble herself than recognizing it anywhere else. She raised her voice slightly bragging about the lavender and blue dress she had selected for the ball tomorrow night. Olive didn't seem to care or notice as she politely but vaguely excused herself from the table. The older girl fumed as she glared at Olive's retreating back. How dare she ignore me? She is no better than Ella. That decided, Hattie thought condescendingly that she should move into the servant's wing with her stepsister. She said nothing of the sort to her mother though, and continued to describe how Ella would be adding seed pearls to the lace cuffs of her gown.

Olive walked back towards the library, deep in thought about something her sister had mentioned. Three balls were being held, beginning tomorrow, in honor of the prince. She was so deep in thought that she found herself passing the library and entering the servants' wing... 

Ok please tell me what you think so far. Do you think I should continue, or is it to outrageous?


	2. 

Obscure hides under the desk in fear of the kind people who have reviewed this story Um.. I mean I am so sorry that it has been what? A year? I guess I need to give some closure eh? With school and work I have been so busy, gomen ne everyone! I was tempted to simply give up but then I reread the reviews and decided to finish what I started, something I don't do nearly enough. 

In which Olive works for a change and a change begins to work…

Olive soon found herself walking past Ella's room. She had been here several times before but it seemed like so long ago, although she was certain it was only a couple of weeks. She vaguely remembered begging Ella to tell her a story again and again; she wondered now why she simply hadn't gone to the library.

Ella seemed to be muttering to herself about something. Olive peeked into the room for a moment, and then flattened herself against the wall outside the door. It was hard to discern precisely what she was saying; her mouth was full of pins as she sewed dutifully on the dress Hattie had been yammering on about. She was arguing with herself, "It's stupid really, a stupid party with stupid people and stupid Char." She stopped here and abruptly switched tactics. "Stupid, brilliant, magnificent Char. I want to go, no one will even recognize me with a mask." She changed once again, "But what if they do know who I am? Then I really will be in a fix."

Olive felt bad about spying on her stepsister, but all the new knowledge in her head was screaming at her. Indeed, why shouldn't Ella go to the ball? Why did she have to clean the floors and sew their clothes? She suddenly felt nauseous. She looked down at her dress, it didn't pinch her waist as it had the last time she had worn it, she was thinner but the dress did not seem as large as it should have been. She was decidedly thinner. Someone had fixed it, sewed the dress so that it would fit her. Ella. 

Olive bit her lips almost until they bled. She knew what she should do now. A tiny voice wailed in the back of her mind, what will mother think? What will Hattie think? However, it was a feeble voice and soon ignored. Hadn't she gone to finishing school with Ella? Hadn't she learned at least a bit of sewing? Something useful?

She tapped lightly on the rough wooden door that stood open to allow a breeze to pass through and walked in. Ella nodded at her and almost smiled around the pins in her mouth. Almost but not quite. Olive remembered that she had been quite the annoyance. Now she would be a small help.

Without a word, Olive picked up a needle and struggled to thread it with the fine gold thread that Hattie had bought specifically for this dress. She finally worked the end of the thread through the tiny hole and smiling timidly at Ella, went to work.

More tomorrow I promise and also expect a completely revised version once it is completed, I is a college student now and I can do a grammer  check now lol. As always, please review and I know I will get flames for being so late… (::olive bashes obscure over the head with her own crutches:: )

me: 'Hey is that any way to treat the one who gave you life? And besides I am helpless here!'

olive: 'Ha! Helpless nothing, you twisted your stupid ankle by slipping on ice, you'll be fine in a week, I know you got those crutches last year when you were really hurt! Besides G C Levine gave me life not you ya moron! Geez'

me: 'Well… I gave you A life at least, now you aren't a stupid git!'

olive: 'Well I guess we traded places then eh?'

 me: is silent, trying to figure out what Olive just said

Ok that little monologue is over heh…. Go review 


	3. Adopt Me

Hello to all you gorgeous people who have reviewed this story. I am sorry to say that with college and work breathing down my neck I am unable to finish it. I am a writing major, so I have to focus on original stuff, I know some professors will let students submit stuff like fanfic but mine sure wont. So there fore this story is up for adoption if someone would like to finish it, or drag the plot bunny from its abyss and rescue it. 

First off I am here to tell you what was going to happen in this story, I really feel bad leaving you with nothing so here is a synopsis of what would have happened.

-Olive was going to be coming back into Ella's room a bit later and hear her talking to Mandy, and she figures out that Mandy is a fairy

- Then Olive was supposed to decide to refuse to go to the ball since Ella couldn't go, but Mandy tells her not to do that because she has a few tricks up her sleeve.

- Olive goes to the ball and sits down, no one comes to dance with her, then she sees Ella come in, she knows it is Ella somehow, not sure how heh

- A page asks Olive to dance and she does, he is really smart like a math whiz or something and they have read some of the same books

- Love at first sight

- Same thing happens the next two balls and they talk more than dance while Olive watches Elle and Char dance awww

- The whole thing with Ella happens but Olive isn't there, she is either still talking to the page or she has eloped lol I am not sure which

- Olive gets to come be Ella's lady in waiting/bestest friend heh after she moves into the palace

- In the prologue, Mandy tells Olive what happened, and about the spell. And the all laugh about it. 

I am so sorry that I have not been able to complete this. I really wanted to but life just got in the way. If you would like to adopt this story, or just the idea, please email me so I can read it too, and maybe even give me some credit or at least a link to my homepage. Also if you would like to see some stuff of mine that is oodles better than this go to http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/r/a/rachelanne/rachelanne.html and click on 'stories' also there is some good artwork, at least I think so J

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, you have no idea what it meant to me…


End file.
